Naruto FanFic: Unsuspected Naruto Fan Fiction
by LilNanny
Summary: What could be worse then a very painful fanfic? A unsuspected one! This is only a work of fiction but it can cause screaming and you may try and burn your computer cuz my fiction is unworthy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itt  
( 66)

**Unsuspected Naruto Fan Fiction**

Taro Kuki

Known to most of us as the Akatsuki leader. But this was before, when he was good and lived in Konaha. This was a little before Naruto was born.

Well Mr. Kuki gets home one day all upset. His wife Itt Kuki, known to us as the lady in the Akatsuki clan that has the flower in her hair and has the purple hair and is the Akatsuki leader's partner, looked up at her husband.

"What wrong honey?" Itt said.

"I lost my job again! If only my parents had enough money for me to stay in ninja school, I would be Hokage and have loads of money." he then looked at his wife who was pregnet. "But I will not let my child live through the same thing! One day he will live my dream!" with that he kissed his wife.

* * *

Somewhere some place in Konaha; there was a man living Taro's dream. He was 4th Hokage. He was sitting at home drinking fancy wine, in a fancy suit, watching fancy television.

"Oooooo! She is so rebellious! Selling those million karat diamond and gold shirikans for less then a billion dollars."

All of a sudden, Takakashi (a ninja of the village) ran in the room.

"OUR VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE NINE TAILED FOX!!!" he screamed.

"Yawn, can't ya wait 'til after my fancy bath." the 4th responded.

"He killed half are men and women, sir. He was really mad that his wife was not fair to him." Takakashi said back.

"The stupid Mrs. Fox! I'm loosing my 20th bath this day because of her dumb mistake." the 4th moaned.

Takakashi and the 4th hurried down to the Ninja Headquarters, there they talked about the actions that are going to take place.

"I think the easiest would be to summon another monster to fight him off." the 4th suggested.

"Well, what if they team up and destroy the village together." Takakashi said back.

"That means the only chose is to follow the ninja fairytale about the child with the demon sealed inside." said the 3rd Hokage. "4th, I want you to find the youngest child in this village for the sealing."

* * *

"OH NO!!! THE BABY IS COMING." screamed Itt.

Because Taro didn't know any ninja skills, they had to walk to the hospital. But when they go there, it was filled with injured ninjas, so they had to go to the next one.

"If only I was a ninja." Taro thought to himself, "I would save this village and become a hero. There would be no need for injured ninjas to fill the hospitals because I would save them before they got a scratch."

On the way to the other hospital, they ran into 4th. The 4th saw that Itt was about to go into labor and approached her.

"Excuse me madam, but you are needed to save the village." the 4th then took her hand and lead her away.

Taro's face steamed when he saw that some fancy man was taking his wife away. So he punched the 4th across the face.

"GET YA FILTHY RICH HANDS OFF MY WIFE!!!" yelled Taro.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! Plus my hands are not filthy; I wash them just five seconds ago. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?" yelled the 4th back.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE 4TH HOKAGE!!! YOU STILL CAN'T HAVE MY WIFE!!!" yelled Taro.

There was a small silence, the 4th turned to Itt and said, "I fear your child may have some metal problems within their life."

"I do agree." said Itt.

So they went to the closes house, to deliver the baby. The 4th fainted many times. Taro thought he was a wus. When the baby came, the 4th took it and began to run to Ninja Headquarters. He held his arms out as far as he could from his body. He was counting the seconds on his fancy watch in which the baby was born and the seconds of hell he went through.

"…4…5…6…6…8..8..6… Oh man I think my watch is broken!" He began to panic and he knew he had to count in his head (gasp). The baby then peed on him. "YOU LITTLE (beep) YOU RUINED MY FANCY SUIT."

Yes, it was very odd to see the Hokage holding a crying baby still covered in some blood. Seeing him yelling and counting, you would think he was insane.

"I'm here!!" the 4th barged into the doors of Ninja Headquarters, throw down the baby and started to do his funky hand signs. Blah blah blah, Demon Sealed blahblah blah.

Every one was so happy except for the 4th whose fancy suit was spoiled.

"I just as well die." was his last words as he fell to the ground.

Every one in the room started to cry cuz he was the best 4th Hokage ever. Takakashi then spotted the baby.

"Who's baby boy is this?" he asked. No one knows.

The 3rd picked it up and said, "Why not name him Naruto cuz that was the 4ht favorite food."

"Yeah" Takakashi said, "He also looks like the 4th so his last name should be Uzumaki too." Everyone laughed.

The 3rd smiled "Yes, and he will be called Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"And he should be called Ginger Bread Kuki" Taro said.

"I like that name." giggled Itt.

They thought they would get their baby back but they didn't. They said that the Kuki's could not care for a demon-sealed child. Taro and Itt got so mad they left the village and made the Akatsuki clan so that they would capture every demon from the demon-sealed children so that they could destroy Konaha. Because they wanted their son, Ginger Bread Kuki.


End file.
